Rin Blaze
by Nis3
Summary: Rin Blaze Ringo, fresh outta college an in the real world, works for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru enjoys having Rin around but shes hiding somethings. Hurt, lies, Love and ppl wanting to tear them apart, this is going to be crazy! Sum inuXkag mirXsa revised!
1. Rin Blaze Ringo Lost Love

******Disclaimer:** Only this story belongs to me. The characters do not. I will not post this on each chapter once should be enough in the beginning of the story.

**Inusess**: I luv u! You're my first review, and your quite smart if I do say so myself!

**Wat the hell?**

"Ugh, why do I even have to get up in the morning?" came a mumbled female voice from under a blanket.

A head, with a mess of brown hair, popped up from under the fluffy purple cover to turn off the alarm that was blaring weird sounds right by her head on the side table. She came from under the cover and reached over and turned it off, reveling herself fully. Gorgeous brown hair to her back that seemed to be set in waves, brown eyes set in heavy thick eye lashes. A heart shaped face and cute but full lips made Rin a beauty. Rin was about 5'9'', kind of tall, but her parents said that her great grandmother married an American and that's where her height came from. They always said, "Must had skipped a generation and right to you." She stretch and it made her seem like a cat. Getting out the bed she got ready to go to work.

Rin Blaze Ringo was a 23 yrs old college graduate with a bachelor's degree in graphic design. She went to college straight out of high school . Studying aboard in American and she loved it, got in and out of college fast and it was fun.

"Shit" Rin said. She looked at the clock and was 8:30 am and if she didn't get a move on, she would most likely be late to work. So she ran out the house and to the sub way.

"Wow, it's been years since I been back home it changed so much it seems like." Rin thought. She was getting off the subway and going to Takashi Advertising, her new job. Part of a design team, making posters, ads, billboards, whatever needed their attention. This was only her second day, her first was yesterday, and the company helped her get settle in and all, so now she was confident today.

They day started out fine, and now it was around 4 o'clock and Rin's team was just settling a few details on a project for a Eureka 7 billboard, the series was coming out on DVD and they were asked to make a design to advertise it.

But before she could make it to 5 o'clock, hell before she could even been working for a week, she was screaming at a co-worker all ready. On the 5th floor of the building, in the corner, stood a office where you could hear screaming coming from behind the doors.

"Why would anyone want this mess of a design, where so behind! Have you seen the advertising that the Americans do? They would laugh if they saw anything like this!" Rin was now yelling at the top of her lungs. The fight had escalated into something that shouldn't have been; a fight.

Haku was screaming just as loud, "And what would you know about what the Americans do? Huh? Plus this is Japan!"

The other 2 team members just decided to watch even though they were edging to Rin's side, they knew she was right, but Haku just always had to have his way.

"I got my degree in American, top of my class and I've done work over there also. Would you like to see my resume? I think there was a reason I got this job, _you fucking idiot_! They don't want glitter and sparkles and this mess of colors. They want colors that match and a sleek design, and everyone knows that typography makes or breaks the design! " Rin screamed (_Meant that it is spoken in english_).

_"I can't believe this idiot. I can only guess who could hear us screaming like we lost our minds. I'll be fired before the end of the week! This needs to be settled now!" _Rin thought.

Haku shut up real quick, then was about to come back with a retort when the door to the room opened and someone stepped inside and said something.

"What is all the commotion about?" The voice was so chilly it sent a shiver up Rin's spine and Haku froze on the spot. Rin almost reached out to touch him just to see if he was really frozen, but she caught herself in the act and stopped.

Rin turned around to see who just walked in; it was a demon and a damn sexy one at that. He had to be about 6'2'', moonlight hair that reached to the back of his calves. His face was so sharp, the way it was angled. Bright golden eyes and lashes any female would kill for. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and 2 maroon stripes on each cheek. His glare was one to match Rin's, or even better.

Rin could see myself drooling, it was right there a mental picture in her mind. So vivid, so bright. There's was such a attraction towards him like a pull...

Haku spoke up first, shaken and not wanting to anger this man any further by the way he was hesitant.

Just who was this man? I didn't see him yesterday, maybe a supervisor? Either way I'm glad he came, maybe he'll get Haku to be just a bit more quieter.

"I and Miss. Ringo here seems to have a disagreement on which type of design to use for the Eureka 7 project." Haku stated, clearly still scared.

"Let me see them." The silver hair man stated, while staring at me. I passed him the two designs that we printed out to compare and talk over. The silver hair man reached out to take them.

_"Oh he's stripped on his wrist, I wonder where else he got those wicked stripes.." _Rin Thought.

Setting them down on the table he seemed to be weighing his options and then he finally stated, "This one should do." He pointed down at my design. I was doing the victory dance in my head, again so vivid, so bright!

I burst out in a big stupid, dumb, ass grin. Haku was pissed.

"What's so special about that one?" Haku asked, face puffed up and red.

The silver hair man turned to him and then once again stated in that chilly voice, "Look at it. So simple. Organized. Yet it detailed enough to catch the eye. Is it not?"

Haku just agreed and that was the end of it. Then the silver hair man turned towards me, "Congrats Miss. Ringo, and welcome to the company. I'm Sesshomaru Takashi, the owner of this company." I took his out reached hand and shook it, at the same time he took in some of my scent.

"Oh shit" I thought. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed then he looked back at. "At the end of the work day please come to my office Miss. Ringo, I would like to discuss a few things with you." He stated, then turned around and walked out the room.

* * *

The women stiffened slightly when I took in her scent. My eyes flashed and then I looked back at her and stated, "At the end of the work day please come to my office Miss. Ringo, I would like to discuss a few things with you."

I turned and walked back out the doors I walked through. Walking down the hall and to a elevator, hit the 10th button so that I could return back to my office, ignoring the toad next to me, I kept thinking about Rin. _"She's far from human, and she's has a great deal of power. Not as much as mine but enough of it to make any grown man shake in his boots."_

Running a striped, clawed hand through his hair Sesshomaru sat down at his desk, logged on his computer and went to work getting some information on Rin.

In the corner of Sesshomaru eye he could see something move. It was quite ugly if you asked him. Ah. It was Jaken, he proclaims himself to be my secretary and at first I didn't mind but now he's worse than the damn paparazzi.

Out of thin air it seems like, Sesshomaru had a rock, chucked it across the room and hit Jaken right between the eyes making him pass out.

"Ah better, now back to businesses. Ah, ha. Found it." Sesshomaru stated quietly to himself.

Information is not hard to come by if you're Sesshomaru. He was like the mafia in his own right. Screw that he was the mafia, go ask around, but then again their most likely dead.

Scrolling down the page he found out what he could.

Name: Rin Blaze Ringo

DOB: June 23, 1986

Mother: Sakura Ringo (Deceased) Father: Chi Ringo (Deceased)

Sibling(s): Only child

Race: Human

Education: Ohio State University, Ohio, United States of America

Bachelor in Graphic Design

Minor in business

Rnk: #1

Speaks multi languages:

Japanese, English, Spanish, Chinese, French

Activities:

Fencing, Archery, Karate

Sesshomaru kept looking over the information, there was not much there from what he already knew from her application. The only things he didn't know about were that her parents were dead and the activities that she did.

_"Interesting." _Sesshomaru though. He looked at her profile picture. Damn she was good looking. Slim, kind of tall but he didn't mind. When he walked in the room all he wanted to do was pounce on her. There's very few human woman that catch his eye, if any. He could tell that she also took a liking to him also. There was an attraction there and he knew it. But not just a physical one, there was a pulling.

Now he just had to look up her parents to see anything about them.

After a few quite strikes of the keyboard, he found an article.

**Tragedy December 30, 1998**

**Chi Ringo died today from a brutal attack. Mobbed, shot, and killed at a local bar. Many people say that it was a set up and that no one would dare harm him, saying he had no enemies. It was quite a sad day today, we lost a true citizen. Ringo belong to a family that painted and sold art. His art was worth millions, the same goes for his fathers and his ancestors. Inutaisho made a comment, "He was a good friend and I will miss him dearly."...**

That's all Sesshomaru needed to read, he remembers now. It all became so clear. He remember Rin from a long time ago. How could he ever even forget in the first place...

**Flashback 11 yrs ago**

_It was the summer and just a couple of months before Rin's father died, they came to visit at our house._

_"Hello Inutaisho it's good to see you" Chi greeted the other man with silver hair. "I have my daughter with me today, say hello Rin."_

_"Hello" the cute reply came from the 12 yr old. She was standing behind her father, with her head poke out from the side, big brown eyes watching the transaction._

_Sesshomaru was by his father side looking intently at Rin. It wasn't the first time she came over and he always hoped it wasn't the last whenever she left. He loved when Rin came over, she would play in the garden and he would watch. Then after awhile she would come and play in his hair. He loved the feeling. He loved Rin dearly._

_"Go play with Sesshomaru while me and Inutaisho talk" Chi said to Rin. Then he gave her a push in Sesshomaru direction. He still looked stoic, but because he was younger it made him look so cute. They went outside. Rin pretty much played in the garden and Sesshomaru watched her. After a while he went to go sit with Rin. Rin started playing in his hair._

"_She is the only one who could get away with this…anybody else is signing their death warrant…." Sesshomaru thought._

_"Rin wishes to marry Sesshomaru when Rin gets older." Rin said quietly while playing in his hair. She had a habit of speaking in third person, not that anyone minded._

_Sesshomaru smirked (cocky even when he was little) "An this Sesshomaru will take you as his bride." He stated it with such confidence that not even a grown man has. It only made Rin blush and Sesshomaru smirked again because of it._

_"Rin wishes to tell Sesshomaru, Rin's biggest secret. "_

_"Hn. An what is that?"_

_"Rin is not human." Rin said it in such a quiet voice that if Sesshomaru was human he wouldn't have caught it. He stared her down, he knew her scent was off but he really couldn't place it. Then Rin faced Sesshomaru and held up her hands, palms up. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what she was doing but then he felt air rush pass him, felt water, earth and heat. Then something seemed to go down his spine he looked in Rin's hand and swirling around in them was 5 little balls, one of earth, air, water, fire, and… was that lighting?_

_"Rin's an elemental. But Rin is special, Rin got a 5th one, lighting." Rin had said. You can see a glow in her eyes. The color of her eyes seemed to change colors with each element passing around in her hands._

**End of Flashback**

To say that I was in awe was an understatement. Let's just leave it like that. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I heard about elementals, only ever read about them. No wonder my father was so close to Chi he must have been one also. Rin came over a couple times after that. I didn't tell anyone about what she told me, or better yet showed me, it was a secret of hers and mine. But that winter, her father was killed and I never saw her again. I asked my father where did she go and his reply was something I didn't understand.

"She's trapped in her own home."

-Review Please-

My Thoughts

**Why is everyone so against Sesshomaru and Rin?** She's gotta grow up sometime I mean really!

**Is Sesshomaru really evil? **I think not, Rin would have been dead, TWICE! An so would Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is stronger than his father was.

**Where are all the good Sesshomaru and Rin stories?** Cause I cnt seem to find them

**Do you like Sesshomaru?** I dnt think you know just how much I love him! It's on the edge of me being obsessed! It's quite sad really. ^^;

**How often will I update?** Pretty often, I cnt seem to quit typing.


	2. It's Him

**ColdHeartedVixen**: Sesshomaru lovers till we die!

**Tick, tick, tick.**

Rin could just hear the clock behind her. It felt like it was mocking her, laughing because of what Sesshomaru might know. It was only a few minutes until the workday was over and she had to go see this….this….sexy man. There was such attraction to this man that even Rin couldn't place, it was right down ridiculous to feel this way towards a person that you just met for the first time.

Ah. Rin looked at her clock and seen that it was 5 o'clock. She started to make her way up to the 10th floor to where Sesshomaru's office was located. She could feel her heart rate pick up, it was terrifying for her.

No one knew that she was an Elemental, she always cloaked her powers, something her farther taught her to do. But there was nothing she could really do about her scent. It was not human but also not demon. Father always told her that demons and humans alike wanted their power and wealth, people refer to them as gods, and they were artist so they were never poor. They seemed to paint or create images that seem to fall from the heavens. Looking at anyone of their masterpieces could make any soul cry. They were also terrified of what they could do. Many people felt that no one man should have all that power, so they set out to destroy them.

"Now I know what papa meant. He would still be alive if it wouldn't be for them." Rin thought angrily. The lights in the elevator flicked for a moment. Calming herself down Rin thought of the task ahead. Also she didn't want to plummet to her death if the elevator was to stop working.

The elevator dinged and Rin step out and proceeded down the hall. The whole 10th floor was dedicated for Sesshomaru and his close workers such as sectaries and advisers.

Walking down the hall she stopped in front of the desk that was place some feet from 2 double doors.

_"Gotta be his office." _Rin thought.

"Hello may I help you?" A cute little women with a warm smile greeted. She had bright fire red hair and pointed ears. She looked like a fox demon.

"I have an appointment to see Sesshomaru." Rin said back. But at that statement the women's smile fell flat from her face. I swore I heard it hit the ground.

"Ah, that is right, Ms. Blaze? Go right in." The women replied still with a frown on her face.

"_Must like Sesshomaru." _I thought. I went over to the doors and knocked before entering.

When I opened the door there he was in all his silvery glory, Sesshomaru, sitting at his desk with his eyes burning holes through me as soon as I walk in. I almost felt violated. Like his eyes could see things beyond the surface. Sear my soul if he wanted to.

"Please sit down, Miss. Blaze." Sesshomaru said while he tilted his head towards the 2 chairs that sat in front of his desk. I walked towards the desk at an easy pace, his eyes following me as I got closer to his desk, and sat down still feeling his gaze upon him. I didn't know what to expect. I figure I can just bluff this out or tell him straight up you can't get nothing out of me an pray I don't get fired. I might have money but still, I loved graphic design. It's in my blood.

"You know what you're here for right?" Sesshomaru stated, his voice was like that ice, figure skates glided on. Smooth and cold. I just knew I was in some shit.

"I think I have a slight idea." I said quietly.

"Tell me about your childhood."

I blinked. That was quite unexpected. Oh well better than him asking about my scent, just go along...

"Um, I had a pretty good life. My mom was a little rough with me but I loved my father. He died when I was 12 and so did my mother right around the time I went off to college." I said giving him the short version.

"I see, no friends or anything like that?" Huh? Why is he asking me these things?

"Well… there was a boy, I don't really remember what he looked like, but I do remember the joy of being with him. Then after my father died my mother forbid me from going anywhere, she was so paranoid. After that I just keep things on a hello basis nothing really solid." A small smile sat on Rin's face as she thought of the boy she could hardly remember.

Sesshomaru sat there and watch the smile spread across Rin's face. He felt pride swell inside him as he heard her talk about him, and was glad she was happy the way he was when there where together as kids.

"Well Miss. Ringo, its sounds like you really treasured him. But besides that I just wanted to tell you something before you went back home." Sesshomaru got up from his seat them walked around to stand behind Rin. He could just feel the nervousness radiate off her skin. I leaned down and said quietly in her ear, "I know what you are….."

Rin jumped up so fast, I sore she got whiplash.

"H-how do you know?"

"You told me of course." What? Who the hell did he think he was fooling never seen this man until today and he's claiming I told him something so personal, about my life?

"Bullshit Sesshomaru, I never told anyone, no one knew but my mother and my father and they took it to the grave!" Rin shouted, she was pissed. Scratch that beyond pissed there was no words to describe it.

"Or did you?" Sesshomaru insisted. You could see something burning just beyond his eyes.

Once again Rin was lost she never told a soul, she knew she didn't.

"Never, and I will take my leave good day Sesshomaru, I will be here tomorrow for work. And also if you tell a soul…." Her eyes flashed, then turned white, then the lights started to flicker as though the power might go out. She knew he was still stronger but not by much, but even with her power she can most likely kick his ass.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course not I kept my mouth closed for years."

Rin just listen to that last part and went to leave the building. She prayed and hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't open that mouth of his. Ugh.

About time Rin got back to her loft (Yes! I always wanted to live in one! Hey, I'm an artist!) it was late. She did a load of laundry fixed dinner and went to take a bath. Rin was in the tub thinking about what he had said. She ran the conversation over and over again in her mind. It was useless. She just couldn't figure out how he could have known. And to top it all off, why was he asking about my child hood?

Rin haven't thought about her childhood it in a long time, it wasn't something that she could really wanted to think about without opening a jar of fresh tears. And she barley even thought about the boy, she remember bits and pieces but not a lot, she did remember telling him about her…..powers….though…

"Fuck."

"Fuck!" Rin jumped out the bathtub. Walking out she went to the storage space in the back of her loft, there was a trail of water that followed. Rin could care less if she was ass naked. She went through boxes to find a box that belonged to her farther. Looking through the mess for the first time since he died. She found what she was looking for, a photo album. She flipped through the pages hoping that a picture of her and the boy she once knew was in here. Flipping through the pages she stopped at a picture, there was a girl with long brown hair with flowers braided in them. She was on her knees behind a boy who look a year or two older than her, playing in his hair. They where what looked like a field of flowers. She looked at the boy and her heart almost stopped. He was quite handsome, long silver hair. Golden eyes, blue moon, maroon stripes.

"Sesshomaru." Rin gasped his name.

_"No wonder he asked those questions and said he never told after all these years."_ Rin thought. She now had tears coming down her face. Seeing this picture seemed to undo the barrier she put up to block the memories out. She thought about all the times they spent together. How she missed him so.

"I remember I told him I was going to marry him." A big blush came across Rin's face.

Did she still want to hold true to her word? She didn't know, she didn't know this Sesshomaru now, but she was willing to learn more about him. Rin never had a boyfriend, she always felt that there was someone out there for her and when she found him she would know. Maybe that was what that pulling when I first meet him, that strong attraction. God, she didn't know how to handles this. How would she act at work? How should she act towards him?

"Fuck!"

-Review Please-

My Thoughts

**Chapters?** I will try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words or more. Beause I hate short chapters so I won't do it to you!

**Fans?** I will love the little amount I have, I'm writing this for you!

**Updating?** I've been writing way more than you think. ;)

**Sesshomaru?** I would rape him I could.

**Me?** Still searching high and low for Sess and Rin stories….when I'm not on Facebook, ;)

**Facebook?** Its addicting

***Walks in a room full of people and sits down.* Hi my name is Nise and I'm addicted to Sesshomaru. *The crowd replies* Hi Nise.**


	3. Girl Talk

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: **Of course it is, it came out my weird brain. XD

**Wonderful! Sarcasm for your ass!**

Rin was now dragging her behind out the bed. Ugh. She was not in the mood this morning. Turning off the alarm clock, that was still blaring weird sounds. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, seeing as she already took a bath that night. Oh my god. What Rin seen in the mirror she didn't like. Hair was a mess and her eyes were still puffy and a bit red. Her head was banging with a headache; it always did when she cried. Quickly brushing her teeth, and washing her face she got dress and headed out the door to the subway station.

It was nerve racking, each step she took was a step closer to Sesshomaru. It made her nervous, hot, and unable to think straight. This effect he had on her was killing her how it could be like this after so many years. She even felt like this as a child, who was this man, demon, oh whatever same damn thing he got a dick don't he? Oh I forgot, he was Sesshomaru. A phrase Sesshomaru always used as a child, like it would answer all your questions. Boy was he wrong, it only made people wonder more.

"Arrogant fuck." Rin mumbled under her breath. She was now walking towards the computer lab on the 5th floor. That's where Haku, Kagome, Sango, and she basically worked at. Even though they had a room, it was easier for them to work here.

She walked in and saw Kagome and Sango but no Haku.

"Where's Haku?"

"No clue, haven't seen him yet. But like it matters if he's not here yet then he's most likely not coming. He's never ever late." Kagome said. Sango just nodded along but also said, "I'm so glad too. Such a jackass. It always has to go his way. I'm glad that you stood up to him, someone needed to knock him down a couple of notches."

Since they finished work yesterday and only needed to send the pictures to print, so they sat around and basically did what girls did best, gossip.

"So he's totally hot I do want to date him but he's a bit rough around the edges. It's not like I don't know him. Seeing as he did get me a job here, and he is the co-owner and the brother of the owner, and we went to college together." Kagome stated.

"Wait, you're talking about Inuyasha?" Rin asked eyeballs wide and alert.

"Yea do you know him?" Kagome asked suspicion in her voice.

"N-no not at all. Just heard about him you know people talk around here." I finished off quickly. That seemed to satisfy her. I knew Inuyasha but not in the way she was thinking. I heard about him from Sesshomaru. He was his younger half brother, he didn't like him much for the fact his mother and father got together after Sesshomaru's mother and father got a divorce. But that was about it. Nothing too deep of a hate he was just wishing his father and mother to stay together forever. And as we know it, sometimes things just don't happen like that. But Inutaisho told me that Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru and that Sesshomaru would just eat it up. So I was never too worried. Plus Inuyasha was always out playing or something every time I came by. I only saw pictures of him.

"Well it's all thanks to me! If I haven't been talking to Miroku who is friends with your lover boy then you would be SOL (FYI: Shit outta luck). I'm glad that y'all have something going on there. All that flirting you guys do. It's getting ridiculous." Sango said.

"WHAT! Miroku is the biggest perv I know. He would always ask girls to bear his children and always grab your ass." Kagome said all the while laughing. Rin couldn't help but laugh also. Sango's man was like this?

"Yea, yea whatever. At least he stopped after we got together and if you ever notice he only grabbed my ass. So there. Ha! I'm so glad we're getting married." Sango looked at the diamond ring on her left hand, it sparkled so prettily.

Kagome then went, "Miroku, Sango's college sweetheart. He works here in communications. He's got a mouth piece on him. Talked Sango here into marrying him and out her panties….." Sango blushed a crimson and Rin and Kagome just laughed.

"So Rin, any guy out there for you?" Sango asked desperate to get out the spotlight.

"Well…."

"Oh come on and spill it, your in the crew we would never tell!" Kagome said.

I checked to see if she was lying. Nope. Pure honesty spilling from the both of them I could just feel it.

"Well if I tell you don't go all crazy cause I know you will…"Rin started. Kagome and Sango just looked at her eagerly for her to continue. "Well I always liked Sesshomaru…"

"What the hell?" Both girls screamed.

"Have you lost it? That mean ass ice cube?" Kagome said. Kagome had a look that said she took Rin's sanity in question.

"Right it like he's low on batteries and stuck on slow mo." Claimed Sango and started laughing, I did too. It was funny.

"I knew you guys would do that. I knew him for a long time so I know a bit more about him then you guys do, so don't worry. Watch my back and I got yours." I said with a smile.

"Well… basically this whole building of females except us and the ones who are married forget a boyfriend they'll cheat in a heartbeat if they could get Sesshomaru. So their your enemies. Watch out." Kagome said with a serious face on. Sango added, "Right I've seen so many women throw themselves at him it's ridiculous. All turned down of course. Some was so desperate that at times I wished I had popcorn to enjoy the show. It's priceless."

Rin sucked up all this information. Then she just had to confess, "I don't know how to talk to him after yesterday. I forgot about him then remembered him last night. How am I'm going to face him?"

"Just be yourself and if he likes you then you'll have nothing to worry about, since you said you knew him it should be okay. Plus that ice cube doesn't have anyone his likes. I know, Inuyasha likes to brag about it even though were not even dating officially yet. Idiot!" Kagome said, face all red at the last statement.

"Okay!" Rin said happy and now determined. She got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait where your going?"

"To see Sesshomaru."

-Review Please-

-My Thoughts

**Why do people pair Sesshomaru and Kagome? **Really, I want to know seeing as this should be impossible! I mean come on, Sesshomaru and Kagome? *Starts to laugh hysterically*

**Sesshomaru and Rin Stories? **I have found some good ones, only wish people would update more often!

**Facebook? **It's still addicting

**Sesshomaru? **I still want to rape him. XD

**Me? **Still typing ;)


	4. Revert Gossip

**lil-lady-isis:** You always review, Kisses :3

**EmoJinx18 **: In good time we'll rape him in our dreams. :3

**On the count of 3 were gonna jump on him and rape him! Rape? Yes, now 1 2 3…**

It was only 7 am and Sesshomaru was coming out the shower. Coming out of his adjoined bathroom, and walked into his bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, there was water dripping from everywhere soaking everything. He soon left and walked down the hall, glad he lived in a condo. Put him on some water for tea, never was a coffee person. It caused bad breath and yellow teeth. Even though he didn't have to be at work until 9 or so he always got up early to have a cup of tea and do some reading. Sesshomaru felt that you should have some type of peace before the day. Some say that's what's sleeping is for. But hello ever heard of a nightmare? So he poured himself a cup of mint tea and sat down and picked up his book, No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai (heard it was a good book, Japanese novel). After about an hour of reading his cup was empty he was dry so he went to his room to get dressed. Then something popped up in the back of his mind. Rin. He didn't plan on letting her go yesterday, but he figure he can wait some more instead of scaring her. A fight? Most likely. Would he win? Pretty much. Even though Rin was strong he knew her weak spots, always had. She might have had a bit of training in karate and such, but it was no match for what he knew. Nice and neat and ready to go he got in his car and went to work.

I just know this is going to be a long day. Who gets their hair stuck in the car door? Sesshomaru was now pissed. Glad his hair wasn't hanging out the door and dragging on the ground the whole car ride, but just stuck in it. Walking at a pace that seemed fast but his legs were long, he ignored the hello and hi's from the women that seemed to always throw themselves his way. Ugh, women. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Waiting for the elevator to ding announcing that he was on his floor he stepped off walked passed his sectary and strait into his office. Much to his dismay Kit, his sectary, walked right into his office with him.

"Um, Mr. Takashi is there anything you need?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, why don't you understand that one simple word that even a child knows the meaning of? And I swore the last time I checked that you were a grown women. Now leave." Sesshomaru's glare and tone off his voice could have sent her into a comma. But she just ran out the room.

I don't understand, she comes in every morning and does the same thing it's always going to be the same. I don't have the patience this morning to tell her off as nicely as I can do it. Which isn't nice at all.

Sesshomaru groaned something he never does. When the hell did this get here? He was looking at a nice thick stack of papers. Had to be as thick as a dictionary.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Rin was now walking to the elevator. It was about noon, lunchtime she figures now is the best time to see Sesshomaru. She left a hyperactive Sango and Kagome behind. She was now on the top floor. Rin walked over to the fox demon and asked if Sesshomaru was in.

"He's in but, not in a good mood you should come back later." Kit said with a sneer.

"Oh goody, then I can put him in a better one." Rin said and made quick strides to the double doors. Quickly step in and closed the doors behind her to stop Kit and her pursuit.

* * *

Sesshomaru was into his paperwork so much that he didn't know Rin was in his office until the door closed. A long day indeed.

"What can I help you with Ms. Ringo?

Rin was now shifting not quite sure what to say. Then something passed on her face. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it. His eyebrow arched quite nicely.

"Rin is really sorry for the way she acted yesterday. Will you forgive Rin?" Rin said, a blush adored her cheeks. She figured if she did it this way he would understand what she was trying to say.

He stare was solid unmoving. He didn't know what to do; the way she was acting caught him completely off guard. Like she reverted back to her childhood self.

Sesshomaru's mind was now in full speed sucking this information in. "Is this her way of saying that she remembered? Because I'm quite sure she's not dumb to be talking in third person for no reason. I stared at her took in some of her scent to see if anything was off. No, nothing. Wait is she….she is….." Sesshomaru thought.

Steady steps Sesshomaru walked towards Rin. But she basically threw herself in his arms. She started crying and talking.

"Rin remembers everything! How she misses Sesshomaru, how could she ever forget Sesshomaru? Don't let anyone ever take Rin from Sesshomaru again!"

There was so much anguish in her voice it made him cringed. She was taken away? What was Rin talking about? I'll just ask later. Sesshomaru looked down into her brown eyes and gave a smirk.

"You remember, everything?" Sesshomaru asked, just to make sure and not scare her away. Rin nodded. He brought up his hands to cradle her face.

"There's my Rin." Sesshomaru kissed her. A soft kiss, but the he licked her lips asking for entrance which she gave. The kiss soon deepened, she tastes like, something so good. Like fresh air, honey dew, and something so sweet it could make your teeth ache.

Sesshomaru soon pulled back and took a look at Rin's face. It was in total bliss, swollen lips and her face was flushed. Her scent was haywire. It reeked of want, and the way she looked right now I bet she wouldn't mind. He stop not wanting to rush things.

"No not yet, I don't want to rush into anything." Rin said, while Sesshomaru nipped at her neck.

Rin was now gasping at the sensations that was going through her body. Oh how she loved his touch. It was such a tormented pleasure that she couldn't get enough of. If she could she would get drunk off of it.

Sesshomaru stopped sucking on the spot on Rin's neck. It was a nice shade of red, soon to be purple which will be there for days. In other words a hickey.

"You will finish your work day and when it's over come back and we'll catch up at my place. Okay?" Sesshomaru said, kissed her lips then pushed her out his office. If she was to stay in his office any longer she would be sprawled across his desk legs wide open while he fucked her to the point of no return. And I'm sure no one would want to hear her yell like she was dying. Then he leaned down and whispered right in her ear, "Feel free to gossip with Sango and Kagome there basically part of the family. It will make the day go faster."

Rin scent spiked, she knew it did cause the wetness in her underwear increased. He was way too close to her ear. Rin hurried down the hall ignoring Kit's evil glare and rushed on the elevator right before the door closed she saw Sesshomaru's smirk.

Ding!

Ah, now Rin was nervous going back to the girls back in the computer lab. Rin decided to make a quick run to the bathroom right before she went back, to check up on her appearance. What she saw in the mirror caused her to cringe. Hair was a bit sloppy, swollen lips, and… was…. that….. a…. HICKEY! Oh my GOD, it was! She couldn't even hide it if she tried, it was in the front, so her hair wouldn't cover it and her dress shirt was a v-neck. The hickey was there. So vivid, so bright! It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So smoothing down her hair and re applying her lip gloss she went back to the lab to face 2 excited devils.

* * *

Sesshomaru at his desk quite happy with the fact that:

1. Rin remembered him.

2. Rin wanted him. And BAD.

3. He didn't basically rape Rin.

Ah he did a fine job indeed of not doing number 3, even though he was pretty sure it wouldn't have been rape. Sesshomaru wondered just what Sango and Kagome was doing to Rin right about now?

_"Most likely killing her for details over the hickey."_

* * *

"OMG." Stated Kagome. Sango was next to her with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Rin could only stare back and wait for the questions to pour out. When nothing came out she decided to go first.

"Sesshomaru and I were good childhood friends. Adored each other. Got separated. Found each other, got very happy, got a hickey." Rin saying the extra short version.

"Childhood friends?"

"That's how I really knew Inuyasha, Sesshomaru use to talk about him."

"Separated?"

"My father died I never went to his house ever again and years went by I went to college, yesterday was my first time seeing him since we were kids."

"A hickey? What the hell were ya'll doing?" Sango said now ready for the good stuff.

"Yep, I pretty much told him I would marry him when I was younger. Haha, but, the sexually attraction is killer." I gushed out.

"Holy shit." Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Sango let out a low whistle then said, "Boy did he do a number on you, look at your neck that's going to take at least a week to get rid of."

"I know, I despise hickeys. They lead to questions and staring." Rin said with a frown.

"So like where does things go from here?" Kagome asked.

"I hope a relationship. I want to know this Sesshomaru, I haven't seen him in years and I wish to catch up on all the things we missed out on. Arrogant fuck. He's been like that since a kid but it was cute then. But anyway, where going to his house to catch up and discuss things. I'll bet he'll want to know about that mate mark, he must not have seen it when sucking on my neck…" Rin was now talking more to herself than the other 2 girls. She almost forgotten they where there until Kagome gasped.

"He marked you!" She asked incredulously. Sango stared at me then Kagome. Most likely lost. So Kagome explained, "When a demon, usually dog demons or the ones that like to mark territory they leave there marks on their LIFE MATES. A bite, when they have sex." Sango eyes where now on Rin large like saucer plates.

"First of all I never had sex with him. I was 12. Seconded I'm only being courted, but still marked. That means that I still have the mark but if I wish to court someone else I can get the marked replaced by someone else. Or have sex so the old one will go away."

"Wait. You're a virgin? Whoa, whoa. I don't believe it!"

I looked at Sango. Was it really hard to believe that? So I pulled down my shirt off the right side of my shoulder so they could see a vivid blue outline of crescent moon.

Then Rin said, "Its only an outline because I'm still courted, now if it was filled I would be his life mate."

"Nice it's like a marriage ring. But no ring and it's like a tattoo." Sango said poking at the moon. "So all this time when you forgot about him what did you think this was?"

"I honestly forgot, I just knew I always had it and didn't need to be worried about it. Now I knew what that pulling was when I first seen him it was the mark."

The girls continue to ask questions and Rin didn't mind. But she couldn't help but keep checking the time. She could see her and Sesshomaru together talking getting the gruesome details out the way because there was going to be some. When he hears about my childhood he's going to flip. Rin could see it now. Him yelling, me crying. So vivid, so bright. God she didn't feel like it, but hey if I have someone to cry on and to just let it all go why not.

The 3 girls were on their way to the bathroom when they passed a women in the hall. Not only did she act like she owned the whole hall which had to be about 10 feet wide but she glared at us. She was about 5'5" jet black hair in a ponytail and ruby red lips, jade earrings and a black skirt suit.

When they got to the bathroom Rin was the first one to speak, "Who the fuck was that?"

"Kagura." Both Kagome and Sango said. Both in the mirror freshening themselves up.

Kagome went first, "Evil wind bitch. So snobby I swear she has it out for everyone"

"Oh you better watch out Rin. She had the hot's for Sesshomaru and it's bad." Sango said.

"But don't worry Sesshomaru always turns her down. I don't understand why she keeps coming back or why Sesshomaru even lets her in the building. She must be a business partners daughter or something." Kagome went on.

"Heh, I'm not too worried, she try to play me like a Nintendo, will have her 6 fix under roger that." Rin said giving a glare that would have the mirror in front of her blasted into tiny pieces. Sango an Kagome took a step back. Rin noticed an fixed her face.

"Scary lady." Sango whispered oh so loud to Kagome who just nodded. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Okay back to work!" Rin said an left out the bathroom.

-Review Please-

-My Thoughts

**Why do people pair Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?** I can't even see that! I mean I have no problem against yaoi. But really? *Starts to laugh hysterically*

**My story?** I feel like it's moving along kinda fast, but I know for a fact that I still have allot to go.

**New Years? **I didn't do anything, I was broke.

**Sesshomaru?** I still want to rape him. XD


	5. The Pain

**Sorry it took so long to update! Also the first couple of chapters have been revised and some stuff have been added so if you like you can go back and reread!**

**Ah! What are you doing? Take those pant's off! Grab his arms, quick! Ah! Hehehe...**

The rest of the day drag on with not much going on. 5 o'clock rolled around and Rin was waiting on the elevator to go meet Sesshomaru. The elevator gave a audible ding, and the doors opened an she walked off an strait into Sesshomaru's office ignoring the heated glare Sesshomaru's sectary, Kit, was sending her way.

_"Ugh, just go get a life, and a man." _Rin thought.

Rin walked in an closed the door quietly behind her. Sesshomaru was talking on the phone about some type of project, while typing rather fast on his computer.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard the door close. He gave Rin a slight nod an held up 1 finger signaling her to wait one sec while he finished his conversation. She nodded an went to sit in the chairs that was positioned in front of his desk. He went back to typing the few notes he needed to take down about the project this client was speaking about who he was on the phone with.

Sesshomaru did a few, "hhmm" and "mmmhmm", then he was off the phone. He sighed an ran a stripped claw through the front of his bangs pushing them back, but they fell back into place anyway. He looked at Rin who was looking at him intently.

Sesshomaru broke out into a grin that was so sexy, Rin blushed crimson. She quickly averted her eyes an turned her head. Her heart was beating like she just ran a marathon and she just might die from a heart attack. She felt all the blood rushed to her face. She knew that Sesshomaru could hear her heart as well as she did, it seemed to be beating right in her ears.

Sesshomaru got up, his eyes never leaving Rin an held out his hand to her as he came from around his desk. "Lets go." Sesshomaru said. Rin followed and they proceeded to leave his office when a though came to Rin's mind.

"Where leaving together isn't it kind of, I don't know suspicions?" Rin said as she stopped walking before they left out the office.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and proceeded to say, "Does it bother you?''.

Rin shifted under his gaze. "It does not but-". Sesshomaru cut her off before she could even finish. "Then I see no problem let us go."

Sesshomaru proceeded to place his hand on Ri's lower back and guided her out his office, not sure if she'll make a break for it and headed towards the elevator, not even blinking a eye when he saw Kit's jaw drop.

Rin on the other hand leaned slightly away from the glare she was receiving after Kit figured out how to use her mouth again an followed Sesshomaru into the elevator. But she figured if he didn't care why should she? So before the doors of the elevator closed she sent Kit her famous stupid, big stupid, dumb, ass grin.

When leaving the building Rin couldn't help but be glad that most of the staff was gone except for the few that always stayed behind just a bit more.

_"But I must say I'm glad it did empty out quite a bit." _Rin thought.

Sesshomaru was leading the way to a silver Ford Volt. Rin froze in her tracks. She squealed so loud that Sesshomaru thought something was wrong. She rushed passes him and strait to the car.

"Omg. Oh my fucking god!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"You have a Volt? These don't come out till next year! I want one soooooo bad!" Rin gushed out barley concealing her excitement.

"You can drive it anytime you like." Sesshomaru stated, slightly happy that she had a liking to cars. Now that he think about it she always liked dirt bikes and motorcycles. He wouldn't be surprised if she could drive one.

_"I have to ask her one day."_

The look on Rin face was priceless when he said she could drive it. It was beyond pure joy.

Rin was overflowing with excitement. She can drive the Volt! Not today, that would make her seem greedy but she didn't care because she wouldn't have to wait a whole year to get her hands on one.

_"Sesshomaru you lucky dog." _Rin thought. She was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, but decided to wait until she got in the car behind tinted windows.

Rin looked up an seen that Sesshomaru was now opening the door deciding it was time to go, and that it was time to stop ogling the car. Rin blushed an got in.

When Sesshomaru got it he was about to tell Rin something but that something left his mind when he turned and her soft lips landed on top of his it was just a quick kiss. But before Rin pulled away she licked his lips.

"Thank you, I do enjoy a nice car." Rin said eyes low as she looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes was a bit wide. He nodded to Rin then said," Now I wonder if I gave you the car what would I have received?" The tone had something suggested with it and made Rin blush.

The car ride was uneventful. He kept Rin's hand in his. They asked each other basic questions about school and what not and about, and what happen. Sesshomaru asked about her boyfriends.

Rin cocked her head to one side and replied, "I never had any." Sesshomaru sent her a questioning look. She continued, "I always felt like there was someone out there for me, so if a guy asks me out an just didn't have that "vibe" I declined him."

_"That alone was a hassle. Sometimes I would do that, an they would be pissed calling me stuck up, and bitches. Ugh." _Rin thought.

"So how about you?"

"I rather not say, its not for the faint of heart." Sesshomaru said. _"Better to be honest, then have her find out later, an have her be_..." he shook the thought out of his head.

Rin was tooken back. "Not for the faint of heart?" she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. But what if she ran into one of the girls and didn't know?

"I want to know." she stated quietly.

"I was quite a whore, I slept around and didn't care to much for any of them. Except Kagura I wouldn't say I loved her but she occupied my mind quite a bit, she was my escape after you disappeared. Sad to say she was after my power, she was a cheating lying whore. Believe me when I say, I'm nothing like that anymore an I will do nothing to hurt you." Sesshomaru was now looking at Rin while waiting at a red light. Rin nodded in understanding.

The rest of the ride was quite. They arrived some where along the edge of the city, its was a bit quieter, an parked in the deck that was connected to a building.

"You live here?"

Sesshomaru nodded and continue on by saying, "We still have a castle on the west coast, even though in this day in age my family still rules the west."

Rin had almost forgotten that Sesshomaru's family had ruled the west, well his farther and so on. She led to the elevator which he pushed the top floor, and swiped a key card. Must have been the pin house seeing as you needed a key card just to get up there. As soon as the stepped of the elevator the hallway was only 5 feet long before they stopped in front of two double doors.

Sesshomaru pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and ushered Rin inside. The house was gorgeous! It looked like something out of a magazine. Pale colors, whites, crèmes and blues. It was so Sesshomaru.

"Pease excuse me." Rin said as she came in and took off her shoes. Sesshomaru also took off his and walked towards the kitchen. It had a open floor plan so the kitchen was opened to the living room.

"Ill make some tea so just come in and make yourself at home."

Rin walked into the living room and looked around. There was a long deep blue couch with throw pillows and to her right there was large glass windows that had a view of the city.

_"I bet its gorgeous at night." _Rin thought while looking out the window. She went and sat on the couch in front of her was a clear glass coffee table then on the wall was a large flat screen above it was a long sword, it looked a bit worn out.

Sesshomaru kept an eye on Rin as she walked around the living room. He was now done making the tea and brought the cups in the living room handing Rin one and sat down next to her.

Rin took a few sips of the tea hoping it would calm her down so they could get this done and over with. "Well where should I start." Rin said, her voice quite and she was looking at her tea cup.

"After you left." Sesshomaru said he was looking at Rin who seemed to developed a interest in her tea at the moment.

"I didn't know what was going on at the time father died, I just knew he was gone and was never coming back. But when the funeral came it all came crashing down, I was on the verge of losing my mind and I was only 12. That's how much it hurt I don't know if I could ever go through something like that again." Rin had tears in her eyes just thinking about the pain she suffered from the lost of her father. He was her world, when he died, her world ended.

Sesshomaru just listened. To feel like you might lose your sanity at 12 is nothing to joke about. Rin kept going.

"Mother became a bitch. I never understood it, I mean she was always a little mean, but father seemed to kind of smooth her out. But damn since he died I swear she hated my guts. I was always getting kicked out the house for no reason it seemed like and it felt like my mothers favorite hobby was to yell at me. A couple of times I was thrown down the stairs or hit. I use to cry, thinking how can she treat her daughter like this. Her own flesh and blood. I was forbidden to see you." Rin had a free flow of tears going down her face, the anguish in her voice almost made him cringe. Her brown eyes was holding onto his. Sesshomaru felt like a deer caught in headlights of a car coming to run him down. "Sesshomaru I was so emotionally wore out, at times it was so bad I thought of killing her." At this point Rin's voice was low as if she was talking more to herself than Sesshomaru. "I figured no one would suspect me, I was her only child. I didn't love her. I hated her so much that if she died I knew I wouldn't shed one tear. This is what I wanted to be free, I was trapped."

Sesshomaru then thought back to what his father said, _"She's trapped in her own home." _His sweet little Rin...

"But I didn't I toughed it out through all the bullshit and pain. Right before I left for college, I don't know what happen, it seemed like my mother was tired of living and she died. And you know what? I didn't cry not one tear, I just couldn't."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into such an embrace that she almost felt crushed. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

"My poor Rin, my sweet Rin. You should have never had to go through that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. So sorry." He whispered into her hair and rubbed a soothing patterns into her back. About time Rin finished crying she had drifted off to sleep but not before hearing Sesshomaru say something.

"My lovely Rin."

-Review Please-

-My Thoughts

**School?** HATE IT

**Whats that?** If you haven't notice the bold sentence at the begaining of each chapter is a mini story so read them all.


	6. Sweet Tooth

**ZEST ALERT | ZEST ALERT | ZEST ALERT**

**Sorry about the over due update. I got lost in the graphic community! All the chapters have been edited, all of them. #6 has been re-posted w/ new stuff in it, I want the story to shift a little, not too much. But if you don't re-read you wont miss out on much.**

**Hehehe... Now what to do with you**…

Rin awoke the next day an was quite sure that she wasn't in her home. First the bed was just to soft, and the smell of the sheets was rich, and had a masculine smell to them. The light was shining on her face. She knew for a fact she kept her curtains closed for the simple fact she hated the sun right when she woke up. Hey call me emo. And to confirm her suspicion when she opened her eyes and She sat up she found she wasn't in fact at home. The room was big and open. The décor was made up of dark blues light crèmes and dark mahogany wood. To her right was another set of large windows, so she figure she was along the same wall of the living room. Rin looked at the nightstand and say the clock say 11: 47 am.

"Holy shit!" Rin yelled. She jumped out the bed, glad she was still fully clothes.

"Guess there was no "fun things" last night." she mumbled out loud.

Just before she was about to leave her bladder protested. She had to go and she had to go NOW. So she ran back into the bathroom. She figured hey she was already late for work she could be late a few more minutes to release the pressure. Right before she was about to run back out it was a note on the mirror. She plucked it down and read it.

**I knew you couldn't hold it.**

**You don't have to come in. I'll be back around noon to take you home.**

**So relax.**

**S.**

She couldn't believe he knew she couldn't wait to use the bathroom! Ridiculous. It was already 11:55, so she decided to go raid his refrigerator. Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen Rin decided to find a snack and not eat Sesshomaru from out his house and home. To her surprise she found that the cabinet on the bottom in a corner, that most people wouldn't look in was filled with junk.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru has a sweet tooth."

The cabinet was filled with, (since I don't know any Japanese snacks just settle for the American ones) Fruit Gushers, Honey Buns, all kinds of fruit snacks, Hershey's bars, Starbursts, Skittles, and more snack along those line.

Rin made a beeline for the box of Fruit Gushers. Ripped a packed open and popped 4 in her mouth. She went into the living room and plopped herself on the couch and popped another 4 in her mouth and opened another pack to be eaten.

"Oh God, these are so good." Rin moaned, she closed her eyes and relished the taste of the forbidden snack.

When she opened her eyes to start on the second packed she opened, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her with a pretty little eyebrow arched.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I went snooping, but gosh who would have thought you had such a dirty sweet secret." Rin said and popped a couple more Gushers in her mouth. In the next second Sesshomaru was right on her. His left hand on the back of the couch and his left knee in between her legs. And his right hand tangled in her hair pulling her head back. He kissed her deeply, it was beyond wicked, he took a few Gushers out his mouth ate them.

"I don't mind as long as you don't tell." he said as he look down at Rin through his lashes.

Rin turned the deepest shade of red. She was so turned on right now, she probably will leave a wet spot on the couch when she got up. Sesshomaru released his hold on her and got up.

These stolen kisses they were going to get the best of her. It was like teasing an alcoholic with a bottle of Vodka!

"Its time for use to get moving, grab your thing so we can head on out." He said smirking.

Rin looked at him, face still red, got up got her things and headed towards the door, Sesshomaru followed.

* * *

They arrived at Rin's apartment, and she excused her self to take a shower. She still had thoughts of him running through her head. She was pretty sure if anything happened again like what went down at his house, she wouldn't mind "fun things" at all. An that roughness she didn't mind at all. It was quite a turn on really, plus he was an Alpha.

Rin took a quick shower wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out. Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed currently looking down at the floor.

_"I should have taken clothes in the bathroom." _Rin thought. Rin made steps to her clothes. Sesshomaru's head pop up and caught Rin's eyes. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a incoming car to take her out the game called life. His hand raised and he motioned for her to come to him. She did, like she was in a trance, slow steady steps toward him. When she was finally in front of him she was in between his legs. The looks in his eyes was something beyond lust, it was such a turn on.

"I'm wondering do you want me to rape you, cause I'm about 5 seconds from doing so." Sesshomaru said, in a deep voice set in warm velvet.

It was causing Rin to melt, and forgetting her smart mouth she actually said what she was thinking.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be rape."

That was the damn buster. Sesshomaru all but attacked her mouth, and Rin responded back with equal fever. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting the towel fall to the ground. She never really cared about being nude. They broke the kiss gasping for air but Sesshomaru's mouth never left her skin placing kisses along her jaw line and on her neck. Which was Rin's spot. She moaned and squirmed. He peeped the blue crescent moon outline on her shoulder and paused for a second.

_"It's still there..." _Sesshomaru thought. His was ecstatic. He got to have Rin all to himself. He ran a lazy tongue over the mark and Rin shudder.

"Found it have we?" Rin stated with a breezy voice. Sesshomaru smirked and continued to what he was doing.

Sesshomaru pulled her down on to the bed where he hovered above her with hooded eyes. He began to place light kisses down her chest until her reached a rosy peak which her took into his mouth. Rin grasped his hair and yanked his hair while he play with her nipple. Sucking and flicking it with his tongue. When he was finished he blew he breath on it and watch the Goosebumps raise on her skin. He gave the exact attention to the other one.

Sesshomaru started to take off his shirt, then there was a knock at the door. He cursed under his breath at the sudden intrusion. Rin dashed to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru got up to answer the door.

"Who was it?" Rin called as she came out the bathroom with her rob on.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a vase filled with black roses, it had a note attached to it. He was currently reading it. You can see his eyes going back and forth reading it, his eyes turned to really thin slits, then he snarled. It startled Rin. She walked over to him and read the note that was now in his hand.

**My Lovely Rin,**

**You thought I have forgotten about you?**

**No I haven't sweet heart, I just let you merely have some….what is the word?**

**Freedom.**

**Don't worry your still my number one priority.**

**The number one thing I've been lusting about since you been born.**

**And Ill make sure that you will be mine.**

**Sincerely,**

**N.**

Rin face twisted up as she read the note. It made her sick, lusting after her? Since she was born? How creepy was that! An you will be mine? Yea right. As Rin would say, since picking up slang in America, "You better back down bitch!".

Rin took another look at the note rereading it hoping it gave her some clue as to who it was. The only thing she caught was that they had to know her as a child seeing as he been "lusting after her since she been born".

"Ugh, I give up!" Rin yelled while pulling her hair, something she picked up while coding websites back in the day. HTML and CSS was a hassle.

"Don't worry about, we'll get the police to dust for finger prints and we'll go from there. Nothing to fear my love, I'll always protect you." Sesshomaru said. With that he went into the kitchen and found a sandwich bag to put the card in, he didn't want anymore or anyone else's finger prints on it.

"Now" Sesshomaru said, "What to do for the rest of the day since where playing hooky?" The mood there were in now spoiled, creepy letter will do that to a person.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I haven't really found anything entertaining to do since I came back to Japan. Oh wait lets watch movies!" Rin exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "A movie?" She was like a child the simplest things made her happy, like candy and flowers.

"Fine lets watch movies." Sesshomaru said.

-My Thoughts

**Kingdom Hearts?** Getting my fix by playing KH 1 & 2.

**Kid Cudi?** OMG; luv that man. Btw his new cd is awesome

**Facebook? **Over it, twitter is the new crave!


End file.
